Mi Amante Es un Vampiro? Hiatus
by NekoAyane
Summary: Yokozawa no habia visto a Kirishima por casi una semana, y se esta poniendo ancioso. Un dia alguien llega a su puerta, es su amado? O alguien mas?
1. Capitulo 1

**Mi Amante es un Vampiro?**

 **Los caracteres de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no** **son mios.**

Capítulo 1

\- ¡Kirishima! - dijo el pelinegro con angustia. Él no había visto a su amante, Kirishima Zen desde una semana. Yokozawa se estaba poniendo un poco, no muy preocupado.

Él le había preguntado a Hiyori también; Ella estaba con sus abuelos, y también ella no sabía nada,diciendo que su papa solo la dejo con sus abuelos y se fue. "Maldita sea Zen...a donde estas!" Yokozawa grito y se fue de vuelta a su apartamento. Cerrando su puerta, se fue a su cama para poder dormir. Escucho un ruido, pero después se fue, y trato de dormir.

. . .

Yokozawa no se podía dormir, estaba pensando en la razón porque Kirishima se había ido. 'Ese bastardo cuando lo ve-' Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos. - Q-que? - Él ve el tiempo que era, - Son las tres de la mañana… - Él se levantó y fue a la puerta, 'Quién está en la puerta en esta maldita hora...' Ya cuando había llegado a la puerta el sonido se había parado.

Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente, y cuando la abrió, casi le da un infarto. Vio a Kirishima en el suelo inconsciente, y casi sin vida. Yokozawa tragó saliva, - Z-zen? - Finalmente dijo. Cuando no obtuvo una respuesta, se acercó a Kirishima y le miró la cara. - O-oi..Zen ... ? - Yokozawa levantó a Kirishima, lo llevó a su apartamento y lo colocó suavemente en su cama. Una vez que lo hizo, Yokozawa fue a cerrar la puerta principal.

~NekoAyane: Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Mi Amante es un Vampiro?!**

 **Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no son mios.**

Capítulo 2: Yokozawa Takafumi

Luego volví a mi habitación donde estaba Kirishima. Me senté cerca de Kirishima, y comencé a quitarme la ropa lentamente para no despertarlo, quería ver si tenía alguna herida. Una vez que le había quitado la camisa y los pantalones, suspiré al ver que no tenía ninguna herida profunda,pero si tenia unas heridas, y arañazos en su espalda. Pero cuando miré hacia su cuello vi una especie de marca.

Como una especie de marca de mordida. Miré más de cerca, y se veía bastante viejo. '¿Cuándo consiguió esto?'

Lo acaricié con el dedo y sentí que Kirishima se retorcía debajo de mí, así que le di algo de espacio y le digo suavemente: - Z-zen ... por favor, despiértate ... - Lo empujo lentamente. Abre los ojos lentamente, y luego los ensancha y me abalanza. Estaba debajo de él, y su fuerza era increíble. - Zen ... ¿qué está mal? - Yo digo a través del dolor. Jadeé una vez que miré su cara.

Sus ojos no eran los mismos ojos marrones que yo conocía. En cambio, eran vino, ojos rojos. Su rostro estaba contorsionado en una mirada de confusión. Como si no supiera dónde estaba, o ... como si no me reconociera. Intenté levantarme de su agarre, pero él me ayudó a apretar más, - O-oi ...Me estas hiriendo Zen ... -

Lo miré de nuevo, su rostro todavía estaba pálido. Zen abrió la boca para hablar y fue entonces cuando vi algunos colmillos, jadeé una vez más. - Q-quién eres ... -

Dice finalmente, todavía un poco agitado. Tragué saliva, - ¿Tú ... no me recuerdas? - Él sacude su cabeza suavemente, una sensación de temor se apoderó de mí, - Ok ... si puedes alejarte de mí, ¡puedo tratar de ayudarte! ack! - Por alguna razón, estaba apretando su agarre sobre mis hombros, - ¿Q-qué pasa? -Traté de mantener una cara seria, pero el dolor era demasiado agobiante, "M-Me estás lastimando ... -

Se mira las manos y jadea, luego me suelta, "Lo siento mucho, lo siento ... - Se cae de la cama. Respiro y siento que la sangre vuelve a mis manos. Suspiro cuando veo a Zen en el suelo temblando, sentí mi corazón triste. Una vez que recupero mis sentidos en mis brazos, me acerco a él y abrazó el Zen. Se tensa al principio, pero luego se relaja, - Te sientes familiar ... -

\- Tu nombre es Kirishima Zen ... y mi nombre es Yokozawa Takafumi …- Me devuelve el abrazo. - Me estoy recordando..un poco..Takafumi? Porque estoy aquí? A donde esta - Me empuja hacia atrás, - ¡Recuerdo por qué me fui!- Lo miro, confundido, - ¡T-tengo que irme ...! - Sus ojos se oscurecen. Amplié mis ojos, - ¡No! ¡Tienes que decirme por qué te fuiste de Hiyori y...de a mi! No puedes irte ... es tan jodidamente importante que nos hayas dejado a ambos atrás … -

Siento mis lágrimas empezar a salir, -...No te puedo decir...lo siento…- Él me abraza, "Porque…" Yo estaba llorando en su hombro, "Yo no te pude ver en una semana, y ya te estaba faltando...no sabes cuanto te quería ver…-

Escuche a Zen dejar ir un suspiro, - Yo también...yo te veía todo los días, Cómo estabas manejando tu vida sin mí...yo sabía que me estabas extrañando, pero no pude, no te quería dañar, no quería hiriente...Yo veía como Hiyo tambien me extrañaría, pero también no quería hacerle daño. -

Yo me calme un poco, - Q-que? Tu estabas viéndonos?- Me estaba conteniendo la furia, ¿Qué demonios estás escondiendo? ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte con nosotros?- Lo digo por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuche.

La rabia me estaba nublando mi juicio. Una vez que me calmé escuché a Kirishima suspirar una vez más. Me aclaré la garganta. - Lo siento por mi arrebato ... bueno ... ¿no tienes que irte? - Intenté mantener mi voz lo más nivelada posible. 'Si Kirishima no quería estar aquí, entonces ... no puedo detenerlo. Solo quiero saber la razón ... '

Me alejo de él, - Vete ... por favor ... antes de que cambie de opinión ... y si vuelves a aparecer ... - sentí lágrimas cayendo en mis mejillas una vez más, - solo no ... ¿está bien? - Estaba tratando de no llorar, cuando sentí dos manos grandes, fuertes y suaves que me rodeaban la cintura. Sabía de quién eran,- Zen déjame ir…- Sacude la cabeza, -No …-

Intenté salir del abrazo, pero fue en vano. La nueva fuerza de Kirishima me estaba abrazando con fuerza, pero no me hizo daño. -¡Déjame ir! ¡Maldición!- Él negó con la cabeza una vez más, me estaba molestando más. Su agarre se aflojó y traté de empujarlo, pero en cambio me dio la vuelta y me besó apasionadamente. Intenté empujar contra su pecho, pero mi cuerpo no estaba escuchándome.

Una vez que nos separamos, él me levantó y me arrojó sobre la cama,- ¡Qué demonios! - , lo miré y una vez más vi sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos brillando con lujuria. - Z-zen? - Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, como un león observando a su presa. Tragué saliva y traté de alejarme.

De repente se abalanzó sobre mí, y otra vez estaba debajo de él. - Oh, Takafumi ... cómo delicioso te ves.Quiero comerte ahora mismo ~ - Lo fulminé con la mirada, - ¡Qué demonios Zen! ¡Bájate de mí!- Bajó su boca hacia mi cuello, y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. 'No, de ninguna manera ... ¿es realmente un vampiro? Como puede ser possible?!'

Me lamió el cuello, - Puedo sentir tu sangre como se mueve en tus venas ... huele delicioso ... ~ - Yo estaba sonrojándome y jadeando un poco. Zen se detuvo por un momento, pero luego sentí que sus colmillos me rozaban el cuello ligeramente, lo que me hizo temblar en placer y susto.Cierro los ojos con fuerza, esperando el dolor que se aproxima.

Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos minutos y no sentí nada, así que abrí los ojos. Me encontré con la mirada triste de Kirishima, - Lo siento Takafumi ... Perdí el control …- Él se aleja de mí, -¿Qué demonios fue eso? - Grité, Zen suspira, - Bueno, ya que viste eso... te voy a decir lo que no quería decirte…-

Se dirigió hacia la silla del otro lado de la habitación y se sentó. Suspira una vez más, su nerviosismo era muy evidente en su expresión facial. - Bueno, como puedes ver ... soy un vampiro ... - Hace una pausa por un momento, - está bien ... si no quieres estar más conmigo, y entiendo totalmente ... - lo interrumpí, - ¡Por qué te dejaría! idiota, ¡no hicimos una promesa de no dejarnos el uno al otro?! - Suspiró, y desvió la mirada del Zen. Me estaba sonrojando, - No...no quiero que te vayas ... idiota ... - Lo miré y vi que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Quería tomar su mano y consolarlo, pero decidí no hacerlo. Se calmó y continuó: - Yo estaba viniendo del trabajo, cuando alguien me atacó. -

Pude ver que todavía estaba un poco indeciso. - Cuando me atacó, parecía ... no sé, ¿no estaba bien en la cabeza? Ya que estaba atacándome y portando sus colmillos... Lo detuve varias veces, e incluso lo dejé inconsciente , pero cuando me iba, él se levantó y me mordió el cuello...después de eso me desmayé... -

Tragué silenciosamente esperando que él continuara con la historia. - Aparentemente, él era un vampiro, porque cuando me desperté, estaba en un edificio tipo castillo, y las personas que estaban allí, también eran vampiros. Me dijeron que tenía suerte, que me habían encontrado y que me habían dado sangre antes de que me convirtiera en un monstruo chupador de sangre...después de eso tuve que quedarme en ese castillo, casi toda la semana, y estaba entrenando sin parar para controlar mi sed de sangre, y la nueva fuerza que tenía ... -

Se detiene una vez más y lo escucho tragar levemente, - Una vez que estuve listo, me fui...Cuando me fui, seguía siendo la misma semana, así que como no quería correr ningún riesgo...solo los observé desde lejos...Sé que estaba mal de mi parte, pero yo ... yo solo ... no podía arriesgarme a lastimarlos, debido a mi transformacion... -

Vi unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Las frotó y continuó. - Yo vi como extrañaron me presencia, pero no podría hacer nada...quería abrazarlos...pero no pude...De todos modos, me dirigía a tu casa ese día cuando entraste a tu apartamento, y podía oírte gritar desde afuera de la habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando otro vampiro se acercó a tu ventana que habías abierto, y él estaba a punto de atacarte...así que lo abordé y luché contra él ... pero como era un rango más alto que yo, terminó dándome una paliza y dejándome allí frente de tu puerta...así es como me encontraste…-

No esperé a que terminara, y lo abracé. El se puso tenso en mis brazos, y trató de empujar con poquita fuerza. "Takafumi...dejame ir...porfavor.." Yo sacudí mi cabeza, " Idiota... No me tienes que protegerme…" Se relaja solo un poco, y deja escapar un pequeño suspiro: - Por supuesto ... el Oso de Marukawa no quiere protección ... en qué estaba pensando ... - Dice sarcásticamente. Zen se ríe suavemente, y luego en silencio pregunta: - Takafumi ...tengo sed ...¿puedo? -

Me sonrojo ante sus palabras, pero después recuperó la compostura, - Idiota… - susurro, y abro mi camisa, para revelar más de mi cuello. ' Si no fueras tú, yo nunca dejaría que otra persona lo haría..' Dije en mi mente. Vi que sus ojos brillaban de un rojo más brillante, podía sentir su respiración acelerada en mi cuello, - Voy a tratar de ser gentil ... -

Dice mientras me lamía un poco el cuello. Yo ya empecé jadear y estaba tratando de no hacer ningún ruido innecesario. Lo escucho reírse, - No creo que deba contenerme ... Si ya estás así ... ansiando la sensación ... ~ - Él me muerde el cuello, y no pude contenerme mis gemidos . La sensación de que me chupaban la sangre, la sensación de que Zen me acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo. Yo me estaba entumeciendo aún más por la sensación de desbordamiento que Zen me estaba haciendo sentir.

"Z-zen ... demasiado ..." gemí. Estaba tomando demasiado, lo que me hacía sentir un poco mareado. Agarró su camisa. Podía sentir mi conciencia deslizarse. Después de un rato sentí que Zen retrocedió, así que abrí los ojos y lo vi mirándome con ojos tristes, - Lo siento ... ¿tomé demasiado? -

Asiento lentamente, - Tengo sueño…- Él asiente y se empieza a levantarse.Yo tomo su mano y lo miro a los ojos, - ¿Quédate? - Susurro suavemente, mi somnolencia me gana, Él suspira, - Está bien … - Finalmente, cierro los ojos y siento que Zen se asienta a mi lado, y me duermo...

~NekoAyane: Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Mi Amante es un Vampiro?!**

Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi!

Chapter 3: Kirishima Zen

\- Tengo que irme ... pero no quiero que Takafumi se sienta como que yo lo abandone... su cara triste cuando dije que tenía que irme ...él llorando en mis brazos ... no… no quiero verlo así de nuevo …- Veo a Takafumi durmiendo en la cama, tan serena, tan linda y adorable. Se acerca más hacia mí y deja escapar un suspiro, - Zen ... -, dice en voz baja. Sonrío, y comienzo a acariciar su cabello suavemente para que no se despierte. Lo veo durmiendo muy profundamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro y salgo de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo. Salgo de la habitación tranquilamente, y me voy a bañar.

Después de que termine mi ducha. Escuché a alguien en la cocina, 'Takafumi? ¿Ya estás despierto?' Me dirigí a la cocina, bien calladito para no alarmar a quien estuviera en la cocina. Cuando di la vuelta hacia la entrada de la cocina, vi a mi oso. Se veía muy concentrado haciendo el desayuno. - ¿Takafumi? - Digo suavemente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Takafumi lo escuche. Él rápidamente me mira y deja escapar un suspiro, - Pensé que te habías ido ... ya que sentí a nadie a mi lado…- Camino hacia él y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, - Yo podría irme pero no te quisiera dejar…-

Escucho a Takafumi girar el piloto del gas para apagar la estufa. Luego se vuelve hacia mí y me abraza de nuevo. Amplié mis ojos ante su inesperada acción. Lo escucho olfatear, -¿Eh, entonces te bañaste? ... - respondo con la cabeza, y dejó escapar un suspiro. - Voy a decirle a Hiyori todo - Hago una pausa y respiró profundamente, -... ¿podrías venir conmigo? Me sentiría mucho mejor si estuvieras allí ... -

\- Bueno, por supuesto, idiota …- Se sonroja, y aparta su rostro de mi lleno de vergüenza. Me río un poco y lo abrazo una vez más, - Gracias por estar conmigo, Takafumi ..." Él asiente con la cabeza, - Como dije ayer, me quedaría contigo aunque el mundo estuviera en contra de nosotros …-

Nos separamos y él me da mi comida, - ¿Tú ... todavía comes verdad?- Me siento en la silla del comedor, - Sí, todavía tengo que comer, pero ahora para sobrevivir también tengo que beber sangre …- Él se sienta primero en la mesa y dice - Itadakimasu ... - y luego comienza a comer. Yo también lo sigo, y también digo - Itadakimasu …-

Ambos nos vestimos, y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, recordé que no podía salir a exponerme al sol sin algo encima de mi cabeza, ya que estaba soleado; así que me puse un sombrero. Soy un vampiro y ya no puedo disfrutar del sol. Suspiré por esto y Yokozawa pone una mano en mi hombro y sonríe un poco, haciéndome sonreír de nuevo, 'Sí, todo iba a estar bien ... voy a estar bien, incluso si soy un vampiro ...' Dejó escapar un suspiro y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Ya nos estábamos dirigiendo a la direction de la casa de mis padres, cuando comencé a sentirme un poco nervioso. - ¿Realmente crees que Hiyori me aceptaría así? - Le digo suavemente a Takafumi que estaba a mi derecha.

Él suspira: - Por supuesto que sí Idiota ... ella es tu hija, y ella te ama, tu ya sabes que a ella no le importará lo que seas mientras estés a su lado …- Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro, - Tienes razón ... No debería preocuparme …- Me río suavemente y nos dirigimos una vez más a la casa de mis padres.

Estábamos frente a la casa de mis padres, y Takafumi estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando me escondí detrás de él. "No dejaré que me vea todavía ..." Digo en silencio, él suspira y presiona el timbre. La persona que abrió la puerta fue Hiyori. Intenté no dejarme ver por mi preciosa hija. - ¿Onii Chan? ¿Por qué estás aquí? - Escucho a Takafumi aclararse la garganta.

\- Bueno ... um ... - Takafumi estaba luchando un poco para dar una excusa, así que tomé mi coraje y salí de detrás de Yokozawa y veo a Hiyori congelarse. Ella comienza a caminar lentamente hacia mí, "P-papá?"

Tragué en silencio, "H-hola Hiyori ..." Digo nerviosamente. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer como una cascada por sus ojos redondos de almendra. Luego corre hacia mí, me abraza por un segundo y luego comienza a golpear mis piernas con sus pequeños puños. La oí sollozar, "¡DONDE ESTABAS PAPA! ¡Nos dejasteis a Onii-chan y yo por tres dias solos! ¡PAPÁ ERES UN IDIOTA!- Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, y la abracé con fuerza, dejándola llorar en mi hombro. Pude ver a Takafumi caminando dentro, dándonos un tiempo de privacidad. Hiyori había dejado de llorar, pero todavía me estaba abrazando con fuerza.

La besó con ternura en la frente, haciéndola sonrojar un poco. -Lo siento, Hiyori ... por dejarte a ti y a Yokozawa ... espero que puedas perdonarme- Ella me vuelve a ver con una mirada de molestia, - Será mejor que expliques todo papá ... y luego te perdonaré ... - Asiento y su sonrisa vuelve, - ¡Bien! Ahora creo que deberíamos entrar, papá, Obachan y Ojiichan están muy preocupados de ti …-

Ella toma mi mano y me lleva dentro. Una vez que cerré la puerta, escuchó una voz familiar, - ¿Zen ...?- Me doy la vuelta y veo a mi madre y mi padre mirándome con sorpresa, y Yokozawa de pie detrás de ellos.

Entonces mi madre corre hacia mí y me abraza, mientras ella empieza a llorar. - Okaasan ... - dije mientras la abrazaba. Luego mi padre se acerca y me abraza también, - Bienvenido de nuevo, Zen ... - Escuché a mi padre decir mientras me abrazaba, - Otousan ... -

Podía sentir las lágrimas comenzar a salir de mis ojos, -L-lo siento….lo siento mucho…- Los abracé fuertemente, y sentí que Hiyori se acercaba a mí y me abraza una vez más. Levantó la vista de ellos y veo a Yokozawa dándome una mirada de complicidad. Diciéndome 'Te dije que te habían echado de menos …- Sonreí levemente y respire, - Okaasan, Otousan y Hiyori ... tengo algo que decirles ... de por qué me fui -

Todos se separaron de mí y los guié a la sala de estar, - pero primero, tendrán que sentarse, por lo que les voy a decir …- Tragué saliva y miré hacia Takafumi. Él asiente y me asegura que todo estará bien, así que continúo mientras todos comienzan a sentarse. "Entonces ... voy a decir esto otra vez ... lo siento por dejarlos sin previo aviso ... es solo que no tuve tiempo de decirles debido a la 'situación', así que ..." Miro a mi alrededor y sonrió tristemente, - Por eso lo siento …- Miro hacia el suelo un poco avergonzado. Yokozawa se acerca a mí, se sienta a mi lado y agarra mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos como una forma de comodidad. Miró de nuevo a él, mientras mis ojos se agrandan de sorpresa. Él asiente con la cabeza una vez más en reafirmación, y continúo una vez más.

Respiro hondo y agarro su mano. Luego miro a mis padres y a Hiyori, sentados en el sofá de enfrente, sin importarme el leve afecto que nos estábamos dando ya que sabían de mi relación con Yokozawa. - Estaba ... volviendo a casa del trabajo, y ... fui atacado …- Escuché a mis padres, incluso a Hiyo jadear. - Mientras me estaba atacando, estaba mostrando sus colmillos, y cuando miré su cara, sus ojos estaban rojos como la sangre.-

Hice una pausa, respire hondo y me desabrochó un poco mi camisa, dejándoles ver la marca de mordida que tenía, - Él ... me mordió …- Oi a todos jadear. Tragué silenciosamente y continué, - En el cuello; Él ... era un vampiro …- Miré las caras de todos. Mi padre fue el primero para hablar, - No puede ser...Zen...eres un vampiro?- Lo miró directo a los ojos, sonreí con tristeza, - Sí ... si...soy un vampiro tambien …- Miro a Yokozawa y él entiende. Dobla su manga hacia arriba y extiende su brazo. Le miro a los ojos para tranquilizarlo, diciéndole que no le iba a dañarlo. Él rueda sus ojos y asiente. Luego se acerca a mi oído: - No te preocupes ... voy a estar bien, idiota- Retrocede una vez más y levanta el brazo.

Sonrío, y le digo a Yokozawa, - Mejor retén tu voz, mi lindo tsundere ... ~ - Lo veo sonrojarse de un rojo brillante y me río. Llevó su brazo hasta mi boca y lamió el lugar donde iba a morder. Escucho a mis padres y a Hiyori jadear, ya que mis colmillos habían aparecido.

Podía sentir que Takafumi estaba tratando de contener sus gemidos, ya que estábamos frente a Hiyo y mis padres, me reí internamente por esto. Me preparé y mordí. En ese momento me calmé aún más cuando me estaba emocionando y no quería hacer una escena aquí delante de todos. Quería, en ese momento, empujarlo al sofá y follar allí, pero me iba a contender hasta llegar a casa.

Después de un rato, retrocedí, lamiendo la sangre que caía de su brazo y lamiendo el exceso de sangre de mis labios. Miró de nuevo a Yokozawa para ver si estaba bien, pero lo que vi me hizo más excitado y deseoso de follar con Yokozawa, era que él estaba jadeando ligeramente,y sus mejillas se teñían de color carmesí. '¡Por qué diablos tiene que verse tan malditamente lindo!' Le sonreí y él se apartó de mí y se fue al baño. Me reí entre dientes mientras él caminaba, y se puso más rojo. Una vez que se fue, volví hacia mis padres y mi hija.

\- Entonces ... papá ... ¿eres un vampiro?" Dice Hiyori mientras se acerca a mí. Bajé la cabeza. - Sí ... está bien ... Si ustedes no me aceptan por lo que me he convertido ... entiendo …- Siento las manos suaves de mi hija levantando mi cara hacia arriba, - ¡Qué estás diciendo papá!- Hiyo dice enojada,

\- ¿Por qué nos iríamos solo por algo que no pudiste controlar? - dice Hiyo con una voz más suave.

Mis padres se pusieron detrás de Hiyo y me miraron con caras de disgusto.

\- Hiyo-chan tiene razón Zen. Tú eres nuestro hijo, y te amamos por lo que eres, no por lo que eres. ¿De acuerdo? - Mi madre se me acerca y me abraza una vez más.

Miré a mi papá, quien asintió y sonrió. - Como dijo tu madre, siempre estaremos aquí para ti... no lo olvides. - Me dio una palmadita en el hombro. Les sonreí a todos.

Una vez que mi madre y Hiyo se apartaron de mí, les conté el resto de la historia. Yokozawa había salido del baño,y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Como estaba diciendo, me picó, y me desmayé. Luego me desperté en un edificio tipo castillo y la gente estaba a mi alrededor. Me dijeron que eran vampiros tan bien como yo. Al principio no los creí hasta que me mostraron que en realidad era un vampiro. Luego me dijeron que me habían dado sangre mientras estaba inconsciente, para que no me transforma en un monstruo chupasangre. Después de eso tuve que comenzar un entrenamiento vigoroso para controlar mi sed de sangre y mi nueva fuerza.- Pause un poco para dejar ir un suspiro

\- Todos los días fueron muy difíciles para mí, pero me seguía recordando que si completaba este entrenamiento no lastimaría a nadie, que todavía podría estar con ustedes, y eso es lo que me mantuvo de aquí... -

Me detuve una vez más para pensar qué decir para la continuación. - Había completado mi entrenamiento en menos de una semana, y me fui la misma semana. Todos se sorprendieron de que lo hiciera porque, por lo general, este entrenamiento dura un mes, pero mi maestro dijo que estaba listo para irme, y también que estaba listo para estar con los humanos de nuevo.Así que me fui.-

Miré a Hiyo para un segundo. Bajo mi mirada decidiendo si debería decirle o no que la estaba mirando. ¿Le dolería esto? Sí, por supuesto que lo haría, pero ... no puedo mentirle, ella es mi hija. Tomó la mano de Takafumi para reafirmar.La aprieto y continúo. Estaba dudando mentalmente, pero mi familia merece saberlo.

\- Cuando me fui, quería ir a buscarlos, decirles que estoy bien, pero...luego comencé a pensar en todos los riesgos, y qué pasa si. Estaba luchando mentalmente contra mi decisión, y decidí lo mejor...que ...ustedes deberían olvidarme y seguir viviendo sin mí...Sé que esto estaba mal pero...no pude evitarlo. pero piénsalo...si ustedes sabían lo que yo era, que no me aceptarían, o incluso peor, los lastimaran...y no quería eso, así que simplemente ... los observé chicos de lejos. -

Respire profundamente: - Al día siguiente, decidí que al menos iba a ver lo que estaba haciendo Yokozawa, así que fui a su casa. Yo lo vi Entrar y abrir un poco la ventana para que entre aire fresco, pero cuando yo miré por la ventana había otro vampiro allí... Corrí hacia él, lo abordé y luchamos. El era un rango más alto que yo, así que me dio una paliza y me dejó frente a la puerta de Yokozawa, y fue entonces cuando me encontró. -

Escuché a mi madre jadear, - ¿Estás bien, Zen? -

Me reí entre dientes. - Bueno, si estoy bien...pero ayer en realidad no lo estaba...pero al menos por lo que Yokozawa me había dicho, no tenía heridas profundas, así que...estoy bien. -

Me estaba rascando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza un poco nerviosamente, y me puse serio: - Perdí la memoria por un segundo, sin embargo …- Digo casi en un susurro a lo que todos, excepto Yokozawa gritaron, - ¡¿QUÉ? -

\- U-um, sí ... p-pero! Los recuperé, ¡así que está bien!- Escuché a todos soltar un suspiro de alivio. Sonrío. - Y esa es toda la historia de lo que me pasó, je …-

Me rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza con torpeza esperando que alguien hable. Hiyo finalmente dice: - No ... te vas a ir ... ¿verdad?- La miró con los ojos muy amplios. Sacudo la cabeza. - Yo ya lo intenté...no puedo...no puedo dejarlos atrás, todos ustedes son mi familia. - Sonrío levemente, - bien porque nosotros no te dejaríamos que te fueras...verdad Onii-chan?Obachan?Ojiichan? -

Todos murmuraron en respuesta, y me reí entre dientes una vez más. 'Yokozawa tenía razón, todo va a estar bien', me digo a mí mismo mientras mis padres se excusan fuera de la sala de estar. Mi madre iba a la cocina para prepararnos un almuerzo y mi padre para terminar el pequeño trabajo que tenía, por lo que solo Hiyori, Yokozawa y yo estábamos en la sala hablando sobre diferentes cosas y poniéndonos al día.

Después de toda la conversación con Hiyori y mis padres, sentí que todo un peso se había quitado de mis hombros. 'Si algún vampiro se acerca a mi familia ... ¡Los pulverizare!', Digo en mi cabeza.Yo los protegeré, pase lo que pase. Con esto en mente me relajo un poco y disfruto de la charla.


	4. Capitulo 4

" **Me Amante es un Vampiro!?"**

 **Disclamer: Los caracteres de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no son mios!**

 ** _Capitulo 4: Los lindos aciones del Oso_**

 **Yokozawa Takafumi**

Después de que hubiéramos comido y hablado un poco con los padres de Zen, Hiyori quería quedarse en la casa de sus abuelos una vez más hasta que se fuera con nosotros; así que Zen la dejó quedarse.

Caminamos de regreso a la casa de Kirishima, ya que no quería dejarme ir a mi apartamento. Me estaba sonrojando todo el camino porque él me estaba agarrando la mano, con un ligero apretón. Por lo general, no le permitía que me tomara la mano porque la gente podía vernos, pero era de noche, así que lo dejé pasar. Solo pude sentir su aura de felicidad, me sonrío a mí mismo.

Luego llegamos a la casa de los Kirishima. Kirishima me suelta la mano y él me deja entrar por la puerta primero. - Tadaima… - digo en un susurro. Kirishima entra detras de mi cerrando la puerta principal.

Yo enciendo las luces y me voy al sofá para sentarme. Kirishima me sige también y se sienta a lado de mi. Yo dejo ir un suspiro, - Ya me siento tan aliviado…- dice Kirishima cerrando sus ojos.

\- Si…- yo digo en un suspiro. Yo siento que Kirishima se acerca más a mi, yo me sonrojo levemente, sintiendo que Kirishima pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Me tenso al contacto y el se ríe levemente.

\- Estas muy tenso Takafumi… - Kirishima se pone a reír.

\- Tch! Pues quítate si no te gusta..! - Yo digo un poco irritado, y sonrojado.

-No ... Tomaré lo que pueda obtener de mi lindo oso tsundere~ - el me abraza, y después dice entre susurros;

\- Takafumi...a nadie le des tu hombro, o tu cuerpo...eso me pertence a mí… - dice en un susurro con un leve gruñido.

Me estaba sonrojando, pero respondí de nuevo: - Estoy bastante seguro de que tu eres la única persona que los quiera… - Mire hacia otro lado avergonzado.

\- Pues si, el oso de ventas me pertence a mi, y a nadie más… - Él se ríe una vez más.

Ruedo los ojos a él con un leve tinte de rojo en mis mejillas.

Allí nos quedamos un rato solo sentados en la comodidad del otro. Yo sentí como Kirishima entrelazo sus dedos con los míos, y dejó ir un suspiro, - Esto me faltaba mucho...estar aquí contigo, cerca de ti y sintiendo tu cuerpo… -

Yo solo estaba escuchando su perorata con un fuerte rubor, al escuchar todas las palabras cubiertas de miel que él estaba hablando, '¡Por qué eres tan bueno con las palabras!'

Me apretó un poco más la mano y me dijo en voz baja y seductora: - Ne, Takafumi ... ya que estamos solos ... quieres 'hacerlo?' -

(Lemon empieca! XD Este es mi primero! XD)

Él desliza sus dedos por mi brazo sensualmente, y me estremezco.

Yo lo miro con una mirada penetrante, 'Si, yo lo entiendo, yo tambien tengo frustración sexual, pero no le voy a decir eso!…'

\- D-deja de decir cosas extrañas...ack…! - Kirishima ya tenía su mano abajo de mi camisa, y estaba trazando su dedo hasta mi pezón derecho, - Para...ack...mn..~ -

\- Yo se que tu tambien lo quieres~ - Kirishima dice en una resita.

Yo me estaba sonrojando aún más.

\- No a-aquí! Hah..p-para de..ah~ - Kirishima ya me estaba lamiendo el cuello con su lengua. Que estaba enviando chispas de placer por todo mi cuerpo.

Después el me levanta del sofá, - Q-que...estas… -

Él sonríe, - No quieras ir al cuarto? -

\- S-si p-pero… - Kirishima me callo con otro de sus apasionados besos que hacían temblar mis piernas. Yo me calle, y trate de no empujarlo para que no me vote.

Cuando llegamos al cuarto Kirishima me tiro a la cama, no tan fuerte, pero fuertemente para que la cama haga un ruido.

\- Que mierdas est…- Yo pare y vi su cara. ' Sus ojos otra vez están rojos...y veo sus colmillos!'

\- Takafumi~ desde cuando estábamos a donde mis padres yo quería hacerte mío en ese momento, pero me contuve por mis padres...pero ya que estamos solos… -

Kirishima lamió sus labios, - Yo no te voy a dejar hasta que el sol empiece a salir… - Kirishima sonríe y sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria. Yo trague saliva, y Kirishima se me acerca mas a mi.

El me atrapa en su abrace, y él se acerca a mi oído, - Voy a hacerte rogar por más y más placer, hasta que te caigas en la cama, cansado de todo el éxtasis… -

Kirishima dice mientras él lame el lóbulo de mi ya estaba temblando por el placer de solo tenerlo tocándome. Mi cuerpo ya estaba caliente, pero sus manos vagando alrededor de mi cuerpo me hicieron sentir aún más caliente, gemí ante la sensación.

Después de eso cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la quemadura de placer que estaba sintiendo. Entonces sentí un poco de frío en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, así que abrí los ojos para descubrir que Kirishima me estaba acunando.

Él mira hacia arriba y siento que mis mejillas se enrojecen.

-Te ves tan lindo Takafumi… - dice él mientras sonríe.

Luego comienza a besar mi cuello una vez más y sus labios se inclinan hacia mi pecho. Cerré los ojos y sentí que comenzó a lamer mis pezones haciéndome soltar un pequeño gemido.

\- K-Kirishima-san...nngh~ - Yo trataba de no hacer mucho ruido pero con Kirishima aqui tocandome así, era casi imposible.

\- No...di mi nombre Takafumi y continuaré. - Yo sentí Kirishima empezar a frotar su dureza con la mía, y mi mente se pone en blanco. Yo también quería esto, y Kirishima sabía cómo joder a alguien. Pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle eso.

Estaba jadeando, quería a Kirishima, pero con mi orgullo era casi imposible...casi.

\- Apresúrate Zen te n-necessito.. - Yo vi que los ojos de Kirishima se ensanchaba y mis mejillas se enrojecen aún más.

El se lame los labios, - Oh Takafumi, me gusta mas cuando súplicas... oh ~ te ves tan sexy que estoy tan encendido ahora mismo~ -

El se quita de encima de mi y empieza a quitarme los pantalones y sentí que mi dureza brinco. Yo miró hacia otro lado avergonzado al ver un lugar húmedo en el medio de mi ropa interior.

Kirishima otra vez se ríe levemente y escucho que él también se empieza a quitar la ropa. Yo lo miro y yo me tengo la respiración. 'Nunca me aburrire de su cuerpo…' Él se acerca a mí para darme un beso leve y después me pregunta, - Estás listo Takafumi?~ -

Yo jadea una vez más y asenti. El despues me quita lo unico que tenia en mi cuerpo y estaba ya desnudo.

Yo trate de no sentir mortificado, pero yo quiera irme en un agujero y morir, pero con la mirada que me daba Zen todas esas emociones se iban. Zen cálidamente me besa una vez más y el tambien se quita la única pieza de ropa que tenía. Él me sonríe otra vez y va a la mesa de estar, la abre y saca el lubricante.

El destapa la botella de lubricante y echa un chorrito en su mano. El la frota en su mano y se acerca a mi. Me levanta las piernas y delicadamente el mete su dedo lentamente en mi entrada. 'Se siente un poco incómodo como siempre…' Yo digo en mi mente y cierro mis ojos.

\- E-estas bien Takafumi? No hemos hecho esto en un tiempo así que si te duele dime… - Kirishima me dice entre unos gruñidos.

Sacudo la cabeza, - estoy b-bien ... - yo digo entre jadeos.

Él asiente y mete otro dedo, Me sentí temblar al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí. No era dolor o incomodidad lo que sentía...era placer.

\- ¿Eso se siente bien también? - pregunta Kirishima. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando lo sentí tocar un punto dentro de mí que hizo que mi visión se volviera blanca y gemí ante la sensación.

Escuché a Kirishima reírse, - Lo encontré.~.. - susurra suavemente y acaricia ese punto aún más.

Al cabo de un rato saca los dedos; Me quejo un poco de decepción y veo a Kirishima sonreír sádicamente. - Ponte de rodillas mi osito~... -

\- Que mierda estás dic - Yo empiezo a decir cuando Kirishima se acerca a mi cuello y empieza a rozar sus colmillos sobre mi piel.

\- Aslo o sino habrá consecuencias~… ne? -

El otra vez estaba dejándome una marca en mi cuello, - Vamos , Takafumi~ por favor~ -

\- Tch! Bastardo…. - yo digo con un gruñido y me pongo de rodillas, 'Esto es tan vergonzoso…!' Yo me sonrojo por la posición en que yo estaba.

\- pues aqui voy... - Kirishima dice.

\- solo aslo y ya! ack! nngh!~ - Él comienza a empujar su dureza en mi entrada y gimo un poco en dolor.

'Duele! Mierda!' Yo digo en mi mente y Kirishima ahora estaba completamente adentro de mi y él no se movió para que yo pudiera acostumbrarme a él. Luego dice, - ¿Estás bien, Takafumi? ¿Quieres que me detenga? - Sonaba realmente preocupado. Me burlé de esto, - ¡Cállate y fóllame! ack! ~ - digo mientras mis mejillas se enrojecen.

\- Como desees... - empieza a moverse y yo no pude contener mis gemidos.Él después toca, con sus embestidas esa parte de mi cuerpo que me hace gemir mas y sentir que me hago masilla. 'Ha pasado tanto tiempo ... ah ~'

Cierro los ojos en verguenza de los sonidos que salían de mi boca. Me estaba mordiéndome el labio, pero Kirishima giró mi cabeza ligeramente,y me lamió la sangre que tenía en mi labio y me miró con sus ojos color vino.

Sus colmillos salieron una vez más y el me mordio mi labio, yo gamie en éxtasis y dolor.

\- No me tientes, Takafumi ... ~ es mejor que no te muerdas el labio otra vez, quiero escuchar tu voz ... o si no va a pasar esto otra vez~... -

Estaba jadeando; Incapaz de pensar o incluso murmurar otras palabras a medida que sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más rápidos y erráticos. Podía sentir que los dos estábamos casi cerca.

\- Z-zen! Y-ya e-estoy cerca!- Yo digo entre gemidos.

Me agarré de su espalda desnuda tratando de agarrar algo, caí más y más profundamente en el éxtasis, - yo-yo también estoy cerca ... ahh ~ yo me siento tan caliente a dentro de ti ~ -

Mi otra mano luego bajó sobre las sábanas y las agarré con también baja su mano de mi caderas y el entrelaza vuestras manos en un apretón. Mi mente estaba en blanco, y lo único que podía decir era el nombre de Kirishima. (Era muy vergonzoso lo se.)

Un rato pasó pero yo ya no podía contenerme más. El placer y éxtasis eran mucho para mi, - nngh!~ - y me vine en las ya me sentía muy exhausto, y casi me calli en las sabanas pero Kirishima me detuvo por las caderas. Unas embestidas más y Kirishima se corre dentro de mi.

Gemí al sentir su semilla dentro de mí. Kirishima también gime, y él sale de mi. Yo gemi una vez más por la incomodidad de tenerlo retirado de mí.

(Lemon termina! XD she led haha gustado xD)

Kirishima después se acuesta a lado de mi y dejar ir un suspiro. - eso se siente tan rico estar a dentro de ti otra vez… -

Yo cerré mis ojos. - Pervertido…. - digo en voz baja y escucho Kirishima reirse. Después yo siento que él se levanta de la cama, - Tenemos que limpiarnos… - el dice.

Yo hago un ruido de afirmación pero estaba muy exhausto para responder. Kirishima suspira, - pues si no te vas a levantar… -

Lo siento acercarse, '¿Qué va a hacer?' Digo en mi cabeza Casi me había ido a la oscuridad del sueño cuando me levanto, - ¡Qué demonios! ¡Bájame! -

\- Tú no me querias responderme así que yo tomé el asunto en mis propias manos… - Kirishima me sonríe y mis mejillas empiezan a quemar de vergüenza.

El me carga hasta el baño y cuando llegamos allí el me baja en el suelo. Me estremezco ante la sensación de su semilla deslizándose por mis piernas.

Suspiro, - Maldita sea ... ¿Realmente tenías que venirte dentro de mí? - digo en un tono de agravación

Kirishima estaba preparando el baño, - Lo siento ... es que te sentías realmente bien a mi alrededor y antes de darme cuenta, había derramado todo dentro de ti ... ¡pero hey! ¡Al menos estás bañándote conmigo! -

Hice clic en mi lengua un poco molesto. Luego se da vuelta y agarra mi mano llevándome a meterme en el agua.

Una vez que los dos estuvimos allí, cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviado: 'Esto se siente tan bien para mis músculos doloridos …'

\- Entonces, ¿cómo está el agua? - Kirishima pregunta, - Se siente bien ... - Digo sin pensarlo.

Kirishima se ríe ligeramente y toma mi champú y comienza a enjabonarme el cuero cabelludo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Digo sorprendido y un poco embebido, - Lavándote el cabello… ¿no es obvio? - dice burlonamente.

\- Lo sé, pero puedo hacerlo yo mismo, ¡¿sabes?! - grito mientras mis mejillas se enrojecen.

\- Tch ... - Amplié mis ojos, '¿..Eh? Kirishima chasqueó la lengua?'

\- Porque eres tan enojon Takafumi~...? - Kirishima dice mientras terminaba de lavar mi cabello.

\- ¡Pues es como soy! ¡Yo no puedo cambiar mi personalidad asi por asi! - Yo digo irritado. Yo desvío la mirada al borde de la tina.

Kirishima me toma la mano con delicadeza y yo lo vuelvo a ver, - Pero tu personalidad es la cosa que me gusta de ti… -

Me sonrojé un rojo intenso, - ¿Y no te dije que te aceptaría incondicionalmente? ¿Que no tienes que cambiar nada, porque eras la persona por la que me enamoré? -

\- ...-

\- Idiota…. -

Después de eso no dije nada pero yo sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse más y yo siento como Kirishima me beso mi nuca.

Después de unos minutos en la tina Kirishima y yo nos salimos porque el agua ya se estaba poniendo fría. Yo fue al cuarto primero y me visto.

Ya cuando yo estaba vestido y yo estaba cambiando las sabanas de la cama Kirishima estra también ya vestido. 'A donde se vistio? Tenía su ropa en el bano..? Ay por que carajos estoy pensando de esto…'

Me regañé mentalmente y volví a trabajar para quitar las sábanas de la cama y encontrar otras nuevas.

\- Aqui estan las nuevas…- Kirishima me da las sábanas nuevas y yo él murmuró unas gracias y el me empieza a ayudar a hacer la cama.

Cuando ya terminamos los dos nos acostamos en la cama. Kirishima otra vez me abrazo. Yo ya me estaba durmiendo así que yo también lo abrace y me acerca mas a el para sentir su calor.

Él acaricia mi cabello ligeramente mientras comienzo a cerrar mis ojos al sentir sus dedos suaves, tiernos, y largos, acariciar mi cabeza suavemente. Eso me hizo quedarme dormido.

Apenas siento y recuerdo a Kirishima besándome la frente y diciendo en un susurro cerca de mi oído: - Que tengas dulces sueños, mi lindo Takafumi ...Te amo… -

Sonrío inconscientemente y me acurruco junto a la persona que amo, mi compañero de por vida, Kirishima Zen.

\- Yo tambien te amo Zen… -


End file.
